Amor y Muerte: Una línea delgada
by Rouge Black
Summary: Que pasa con Hermione?
1. Una revelación a mi despertar

Una revelación para a mi despertar: Introducción  
  
Estaba durmiendo traquilamente cuando llego mi gato Crockshanks a mi cuarto salto sobre mi pecho entregándome un sobre amarillo yo pensaba que era de Hogwarts. Esperaba encontrarmeme con las letras color esmeralda, pero envez de eso me encontre con algo raro letras negras y brillantes. -Que raro, Ron siempre escribe con verde musgo y Harry con azul plata, quien pódra haberme escrito?- abrí el sobre y comencé a leer.  
  
" Hola querida bisnieta:  
  
es hora que que sepas algo de tu historia, posiblemente pensaras que es una locura que yo aún este vivo, seguramente tu madre dijo que había muerto por extrañas razones, bueno pues no es así, creo que por tu amigo Harry Potter debes conocerme, si dar más rodeos te digo que soy Tom M. Roddle, si así es Voldemort, se que creeras que es una broma pero te daras cuenta de que es verdad, como pariente mío y ultimo que puede continuar con mi labor, esta carta es solo para que sepas de mi. Estaremos en contacto". 


	2. El cumpleaños

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS REALMENTE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y TENIA LA HISTORIA EN MI CABECITA HACE HARTO RATO Y GRACIAS A UNAS AMIGAS LA CONY Y LA LORE QUE HOY PUEDO PUBLICARLA,( SE LAS DEDICO MIS PARTNERS) EN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO HERMIONE SE DA CUENTA DE QUIEN REALMENTE ES SE ENTERA DE SU HISTORIA PRÁCTICAMENTE ES UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE SU VIDA EN LA QUE SE CUENTA EL PASADO DE ELLA. BUENO PERO NO LES CUENTO MAS PARA QUE LO LEAN.  
  
ROMY POTTER *************************************************************************  
  
El cumpleaños:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños nº 15 querida. Mi madre, me había saludado con mucha alegría y mi padre preparaba el desayuno. -feliz cumple hijita, hoy queremos aprovechar el día así come rapidito y luego baja a la sala que te tenemos una sorpresa. "Genial"-pensé-mas sorpresas, ya es suficiente con la carta-hace y a1 semana que guardaba el secreto, pero en fin. Terminé de comer di las gracias como siempre y subí.  
  
Hedwig estaba durmiendo sobre el alféizar de la ventana, había tirado 3 paquetitos sobre mi sofá. -Harry, Ron y Hagrid- estaba en lo cierto, por algún motivo aún sinceramente no sé cual exactamente, decidí abrir primero el Harry, era un espejo, en la nota decía querida Hermy: Feliz cumple, este no es un espejo cualquiera, es un espejo revelador, lo encontré en el callejón Diagon y pensé que te podría servir para algo. Besos Harry.  
  
Ron me había enviado un libro de bolsillo titulado:"El manual de una bruja adolescente", en la primera pág decía: Para Hermy con cariño en su cumple: Sinceramente creo que no lo necesitarás, porque eres bella e inteligente pero quizás te ayudaría para distraerte un rato. con cariño Ron. Ron había sido mi pololo en 4 curso pero yo sabía que la relación no funcionaría y rompimos antes de que todo el mundo mágico se enterara, porque Parvati se había enterado no se como y como a ella le gustaba Ron se había puesto celosa y nos amenazó con contarlo a todos e incluso a Harry. Realzó específicamente esa palabra, ese nombre Harry, el nombre que hacía que mi corazón latiera, digo bueno que tierno de su parte, el saquito que había mandado Hagrid decía cuídalo mucho es un dragón esmeralda, como sus ojos, ah, si el huevito, enano, quiere decir que no será mas grande de 50 centímetros,-espero que a mi madre no le moleste-.  
  
Ordene los paquetes deje el espejo en el tocador, el libro en mi mesa de noche, y el huevo siguiendo las instrucciones de Hagrid lo dejo envuelto en toallas bajo la lámpara del escritorio.  
  
Abrí mi closet y busque que ponerme, saque unos vaqueros burdeos a la pantorrilla y una camiseta negra sin mangas, me calcé unas hawaianas y me peine y arreglé un poco, bajé las escaleras y mis padres dijeron: -Por que te demoraste tanto?-. -Por que tenía correspondencia de mis amigos de Hogwarts-. - Ah, de acuerdo, Hijita siéntate tenemos que conversar-me dijo mi padre- con tu madre decidimos contarte todo acerca de ti hoy que ya eres mas grande y creo que sabrás afrontar y comprender las cosas.  
  
-Hija, escúchame, hoy te contaremos la verdad, tu verdad, la verdad que te corresponde saber.  
  
************************************************************************* N/A: Preferí dejar en suspenso hasta el siguiente capitulo porque sinceramente se viene lo fuerte así que para que se acomoden en su silla ojala con un vaso de bebida por si se ahogan o algo, se los digo por que a mi me ha pasado. 


	3. El cumpleaños II

El cumpleaños II:  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras, me sentí rara no sabía el porque me iban a contar un verdad de la cual obviamente yo no conocía, "me están haciendo una broma", pensé, pero no, es imposible son dentistas son muggles serios ellos no son de bromear, además estaba la reciente llegada de la carta de Voldemort , y eso no podía echarse a la broma, aunque posiblemente era una toma de pelo, sinceramente un escalofrío recorría mi espalda con el solo pensar que lo allí escrito fuese verdad. -De acuerdo- Hablen-. -se lo cuento yo cariño tu debes trabajar- dijo mi madre antes de empezar-. -Pero-. Iba a decir mi padre pero una mirada amenazadora de parte de mi madre hizo que dijera adiós cariño, adiós mi niña. Tomo su chaqueta y se fue al auto-. -Está bien si te cuesta admitir esto pero es la pura y santa verdad, no creo que te interese saber mas allá de 5 años antes de tu nacimiento donde pasaron las cosas mas importantes, En aquellos tiempos, de 1985 Tu padre y yo estábamos casados y intentando de todo por concebirte, nosotros sabíamos que serías una bruja por parte mía pero aún así quisimos alejarte de un mundo que quizás no te necesitaría, del mundo mágico, aquél mundo que ahora tanto amas; seguro te preguntas por qué bueno eh aquí el por qué, yo soy una bruja y tu padre también por lo tanto tu eres una sangre limpia,(genial ahora Malfoy al fin no me molestará cuando le cuente mi historia, pensé) en tu árbol genealógico todos eran brujos y brujas, incluso tu bis-abuelo-se paró para decir solemnemente-Voldemort-yo me congelé quise seguir escuchando para tratar de ver si llegaba el momento en que dijera es una broma pero ella seguía hablando, de repente me tranquilicé y seguí oyendo, pues recordé que Voldemort era hijo de una mezcla y me resigné a seguir oyendo- todos creen que el era hijo de una mezcla-prosiguió- pero su madre era bruja y había quedado embarazada de otro brujo y había terminado casada con un muggle por lo tanto comprenderás querida que el era un brujo totalmente limpio y odiaba a su padrastro por haber abandonado a su madre cuando ella le dijo que era bruja y ahí empezó su tarea eliminar a los sangre sucia, cuando ya tenía mucha de su labor avanzada y su familia ya formada yo incluida pues ya estaba casada y con 28 años, tu bisabuelo empezó a juntar más gente, entre ellos estábamos yo y tu padre a pesar de ser familia mía le pedimos que nos concediera un favor la dicha de un hijo, el favor fue concedido, pero no hija no llegamos a ser mortífagos con el dolor de nuestras almas y aún esperamos el momento para llegar a serlo, el estar yo embarazada hizo que no estuviéramos con el, pero en fin, este año tu deberás luchar junto a él, porque el ser amiga de Harry Potter nos dará la posibilidad de acabar con el único sobreviviente de su noble misión, solamente tu necesitas aceptar tu parte de la misión y paracticamte la limpieza estará echa. Por lo tanto ¿aceptas?-Concluyó mamá. -Yo había escuchado todo atentamente y muy segura de mi misma y de mis sentimientos dije: No. 


	4. El espejo revelador

El espejo revelador:  
  
Mi madre me miró despavorida después de aquella respuesta, me dijo: -Es todo lo que tienes que decir, ve empaca todas tus cosas absolutamente todo yo te pasaré tu libreta de ahorros, y luego desaparece de aquí, es inconcebible que te niegues complacer al que originalmente te concedió el placer de vivir, pero no me corresponde a mi castigarte, tienes suerte de ser sangre limpia si no ya te habría matado, pero despreocúpate por eso el pronto lo hará, ahora apresúrate tienes 5 minutos, saber hacer hechizos, pues adelante ocupa alguno de ellos-. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.  
  
Yo estaba destrozada, nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida, como era posible que fuese yo tan desafortunada ahora que sucederá, no tengo a donde ir puedo esperar afuera un auto bus noctámbulo pero, no tengo dinero, piensa Hermione, piensa. mientras buscaba en mi cabeza que hacer hice un movimiento de varita, se que me retarían en Hogwarts, se achicaron todas las cosas de mi habitación y se acomodaron en mi maleta sobre la ropa. Bajé las escaleras con mi maleta y mi gato en los brazos, mi libreta estaba sobre la mesa no quise despedirme de nada ni de nadie, solo tenía que partir, irme de allí.  
  
Solo tenía una dirección en mente se me había ocurrido cuando crucé el pórtico de mi ex casa, : el nº 4 de Privet Drive, era una locura pero tenía que llegar allá. Tomé un taxi que me dejo justo en la puerta de uno de mis mejores amigos: Harry Potter, golpeé tímidamente y me abrió un muchacho gordo y pequeño, que me miró de pies a cabeza y me pregunto: -¿qué deseas?-. -Ver a Harry- le contesté decidida-. -Harry!!!!!!!, tienes visitas-gritó-Oye, ¿también eres bruja?-. o sabía que a Harry no le dejaban recibir visitas y menos del mundo mágico, por lo que le contesté: "Si pero no del todo, también soy una humana común y corriente"; cuando escuchó esto Harry ya había bajado y le había pedido permiso a tío Vernon para que me quedara pues había visto mis maletas. Se acercó a mi y me dijo: -Feliz cumpleaños!, que te pasó?-. -No tiene nada de feliz solo verte a ti, pues mis padres me echaron de la casa porque tuve un enorme pelea con mi madre, y yo me preguntaba si...-. Antes de que respondiera me dijo ya lo arreglé todo, dormirás al frente de mi cuarto así cualquier cosa que necesites estaré para ti.  
  
El resto del día me presente a la familia de Harry, y antes de irnos a dormir Harry me dijo: mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon no reuniremos con Ron y pasaremos allí el resto de las vacaciones.  
  
Cuando ordene mi cuarto llegó un carta, de Hogwarts: Srta. Granger: Tenemos entendido de que se mudo de casa solo esperamos que no haya ningún otro inconveniente, nos enteramos de todo lo sucedido, no se preocupe que los hechizos que realizó sin autorización del colegio no quedarán en su hoja de vida, pero si rogamos que no vuelva a suceder.  
  
Atentamente Minerva Mcgonnagal.  
  
Uff, al menos no me expulsarán, estaba terminando de organizar todo cuando tomé el espejo revelador, si esto hace lo que creo que hace estoy dispuesta a usarlo.  
  
Mire mi reflejo y pregunté, ¿va a morir gente este año?, El espejo mostro un riña en la que se veían claramente cuatro brujos combatiendo, dije alto, y volvió mi reflejo a aparecer. ¿Que va a pasar con Harry?, aparecieron letras que decían : "ESO LO DECIDES TÚ", me asusté y decidí no hacer preguntas de ese tipo y dedicarme a lo que realmente importa, ¿Es Voldemort realmente mi bis-abuelo? Cuando aparecieron las imágenes vi claramente todo lo que mi madre había descrito incluso mi nacimiento, me aterre y por primera vez me dije, no puedo escapar de mi historia, dejé el espejo en el velador me puse mi camisón y me acoste diciendo: "No, no puedo escapar de mi historia pero puedo cambiar mi destino". ************************************************************ Sorry si me demoré pero aquí dos capítulos juntitos espero que les gusten.  
Romy Potter 


End file.
